


Weekend Plans

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Though things are going smoothly his first week of university, Daichi feels a little homesick. Luckily trouble is heading his way...





	Weekend Plans

One week into University and everything was peaceful for Daichi. He enjoyed his classes, he liked his new roommate who seemed relaxed and amiable enough. Volleyball tryouts were coming up and he was looking forward to the chance of getting on the University Team. Life was smooth and quiet...too quiet. He missed his life back in Miyagi, the younger students looking up to him, the rowdy ones that needed placated, and his best friends who were there to support him and tease him to death.  
Daichi chastised himself for being ungrateful for the peace and good fortune he’s had so far, but still the thoughts plagued him as he shuffled through campus back to his dorm room. He twisted his mouth in irritation as he realized he had nothing to do when he got there. His roommate was going home for the weekend since he lived nearby and already missed home cooked meals. He sighed as he prepared himself for a whole weekend alone to sleep and watch movies all by himself.  
Just as he was trying to psyche himself up for his cozy loner weekend he was tackled by a guy a little taller than himself and kissed smack on the lips. His shock allowed his attacker to wrap his arms around him and dip him slightly so he had full control. He moved his mouth against Daichi’s like an expert, and had there been less thoughts banging around in his brain he would have enjoyed it immensely. Before he could regain his senses and shove the guy off, the other man straightened him back up and released his lips. The biggest shock of the whole thing was that Daichi found himself face to face with a grinning Oikawa Tooru.  
“Dai-chan!!! Mmmmmm I missed you so much! I know it hasn’t been that long since we’ve seen each other, but I can’t stand it!” Oikawa whined in a sing song voice and wrapped his arms tight around Daichi. He hovered his lips by his ear and whispered, “I’m so so sorry, please just play along and be my temporary boyfriend.”  
Instead of being angry like he should, Daichi snorted. “Ok...but you owe me big.”  
He pulled away from Oikawa and reached his hand up, letting his fingers slide through the brunette’s perfectly wavy hair. “Shhh, it’s okay, _Tooru_ ,” he cooed. “I missed you too.” With a smirk Daichi brought his other hand around the slim waist and pulled Oikawa in closer. An attractive blush began to creep across his cheeks, his chocolate eyes widening as Daichi edged his face closer to his.  
“I-I hope you have some _plans_ for us this weekend,” Oikawa stammered as Daichi pecked a gentle kiss against his lips.  
“Oh yes,” Daichi replied in a lower, rougher voice and gave him a smirk. “I have a _lot_ of plans for us. I hope you’re well rested.”  
Oikawa gave a little squeak, and Daichi chuckled at his surprisingly innocent response. There was a cough next to them and they stiffened in surprise.  
“Oh! Ushiwaka, I didn’t see you there!” Oikawa blustered. Seeing the awkwardness in Ushijima’s expression, Daichi began to put the pieces together.  
“I noticed...so you will be occupied this whole weekend?” He asked Oikawa, disappointment hanging on every word.  
“Sorry! We’ll have plenty of time to practice once tryouts are over. For now my sexy Dai-chan takes priority.” His long arms wrapped closer around Daichi’s shoulders and pulled their bodies flush against each other.  
Daichi sent him an apologetic smile, “Sorry Ushijima. I know practice is important, but my sweet Tooru has his needs, you know?” Oikawa yelped as Daichi’s hand smacked him right on the butt.  
Ushijima noded, “I understand completely. Please make sure he stretches and does not get overworked.”  
It took every ounce of self control not to burst out laughing. Daichi glanced up at Oikawa to see his face twisted in horror at receiving such advice from Ushijima, which made it even funnier.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him. I always do,” he said as he nuzzled into Oikawa’s neck, who let out a string of nervous giggles at the contact.  
Ushijima nodded one more time and said a polite goodbye. He turned and walked back toward the direction of the gym. Oikawa remained snuggled against Daichi until his long time rival was long out of sight.  
“Whew! That was a close one. Of all the people to be on my new team it had to be _him_ ,” he grumbled as his arms went slack. He winced as he turned back to Daichi, stepping back to give him space. “I’m really sorry about that. I noticed he was following me and I couldn’t find anyone I knew! Thanks,” he finished awkwardly, his body stiff as if he was about to be reprimanded.  
Daichi laughed, “It’s okay, it was just really surprising. I hate to admit I don’t get attacked with kisses very often. So is he like... _interested_ in you?”  
“Oh no, I don’t think so. It’s been his dream to play with me, not sleep with me. I’m even pretty sure he’s dating someone else. I just needed a quick relationship with someone that trumps random volleyball practice, though normally even that wouldn’t get in the way of volleyball.”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. It’s practically been my whole life since I started first year at Karasuno.”  
Oikawa cocked his head thoughtfully at him. “Were you scouted here then?”  
Daichi shook his head. “Nah, I wasn’t scouted. You know as well as anyone that I was never our flashiest player, but I do want to try out. You never know.”  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Sometimes the flashiest players aren’t the best ones.”  
“Oh? That’s something coming from you.”  
Oikawa blushed, “Yeah well, for helping me out just now maybe I’ll put in a good word for you at tryouts.”  
“Nah, thanks but I’d rather get in on my own. I’d feel bad if I kept someone better from making it on the team because I had help.”  
Oikawa huffed out a laugh. “You sound just like Iwa-chan. Well, I still owe you, is there anything I can do? I hate owing people things,” he shuddered.  
Daichi gave it some thought. Other than volleyball, he really didn’t know much about Oikawa. It was nice seeing a familiar face, however, even if it was one of his previous rivals. “Hmm, are you really not busy this weekend then?”  
“Ha, I was literally gonna hide under my bed the whole time to avoid Ushiwaka. Unfortunately he’s two doors down from me.”  
“Well, why don’t you hang out with me? My roommate is gone all weekend and I was preparing myself for a lot of boring binge watching by myself.”  
Oikawa’s face lit up. “A slumber party! Oh Dai-chan, you really are my knight in shining armor.” He threw himself back onto Daichi in his exuberant joy.  
Daichi chuckled, “Iwaizumi’s pretty far away, huh?”  
“Yeeeeeees,” Oikawa whined with some fake sobs onto his shoulder. “He stayed in Miyagi, the asswipe. But at least I have you here, right Dai-chan? Oh, can I call you Dai-chan?” He asked as he straightened up.  
“You may as well, _Tooru_ ,” he teased with a smirk. He was surprised Oikawa blushed slightly and bit his lip.  
“Ok, it’s a deal then. So, when does our weekend slumber party start?”  
Daichi shrugged, “Right now if you want. How about you pay for dinner?”  
“Why should I pay for dinner?”  
“Because you still owe me?”  
“I’m spending time with you so you won’t look like a creepy hermit, right?”  
“I think it’s safe to say you would have been the creepier hermit hiding under your bed all weekend. This is definitely more for your benefit than mine.”  
Oikawa pouted as he thought about his reasoning, but finally smiled back at him. “Ok, deal. I buy dinner, and you entertain me. Let’s go!” He snuck his arm inside Daichi’s and pulled him forward, setting a pace Daichi could hardly keep up with.  
He glanced up at his companion who was smiling and practically skipping next to him. “You’re gonna bring me a lot of trouble this year, aren’t you?”  
Oikawa smiled happily down at him. “Oh, most definitely!”  
Daichi smiled back, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t decided if I’ll add a chapter or two to this. I decided not to include it in my University Series because all those stories are in the same universe, and Daichi and Oikawa are taken by other people.


End file.
